


more clothing

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [158]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Keith brings Shiro some clothing for his nest.





	more clothing

“Okay, I’ve brought the pile of unwashed laundry.” Keith said as he entered the bedroom he shared with Shiro. The omega was lying in bed, with several empty water bottles on the nightstand. This was pre-heat symptoms that lasted for about a week. “Be happy we noticed this before I actually washed these.”

 

Shiro bared his teeth for a split second at just the thought. Clothes  _ without  _ scent in a nest? No thanks. That wouldn’t make the omega feel any better, he needed to be surrounded by the smell of his alpha. Pre-heat symptoms were basically like a really bad fever, without the actual heat, and nests always made the symptoms more bearable, and would also lead to an easier heat once it started.

 

Keith put all the dirty clothes onto the bed, and Shiro immediately got to work, his omega instincts kicking in as he began to build his nest, choosing the clothes that smelled the most of Keith near his head. He needed Keith’s smell to feel calm, and the alpha totally understood that. Nesting was also a bit personal, so the alpha thought it was best to leave the room until it’s done.

 

“I’m gonna go make dinner. Tell me when your nest is done and I’ll bring it up here along with some water, okay?”

 

Shiro nodded.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me. Also, do you want some extra bedsheets and pillows to maker the nest a bit softer? I can get some if you want too.”

 

“Yes please, you’re the best. Can you just rub your face and scent glands against them first? I want them to smell like you.”

 

Keith let out a laugh, but agreed. He would do anything for his mate, and he would be supportive and by his side the entire time.


End file.
